


Undress Me

by Girl_WithTheDirtyMind



Series: Dirty, Sexy Times: You/Dean Winchester [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anticipation, Bold Reader, Cheekiness, Concerned Dean, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dean is a Softie, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, Dressing Room Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lingerie, Lingerie Kink, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Possessive Dean Winchester, Sad Reader, Secret Crush, Sexy Dean Winchester, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Shopping, Strip Tease, Sweet Sam Winchester, Vaginal Sex, Victoria's Secret, Wingman Sam, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_WithTheDirtyMind/pseuds/Girl_WithTheDirtyMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean spontaneously volunteers to take you shopping after the brothers find you upset in your room at the Bunker. You've had a crush on the rugged Hunter for a while now. . . Smutty smut ensues ;) </p><p>I was feelin' it today, so here's a quick fic I wrote up :) Enjoy~</p><p>Dressing Room fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undress Me

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty smut smut ahead! Enjoy :)
> 
> If any of the Lingerie names confuse you, here's a handy site I found to help you out!  
> http://www.bouxavenue.com/glossary

You hadn’t meant for the brothers to hear you.

You _really_ hadn’t, but before you knew it your door was creaking open slowly and you had to roll over quickly and wipe your teary eyes before they saw you’d been crying.

“Hey ?” that was Sam at the door, but you didn’t answer. Maybe you could trick him into thinking you were sleeping,

“Are you _alright_ in here?” hearing the genuine concern in his voice triggered more tears, but you tried to keep them quiet.

The sound of Sam shifting on his feet almost made you smile, it was kind of ironic that a Hunter so feared and ruthless could also be awkward and sweet. He cleared his throat,

“We thought we heard you crying in here, and just wanted to make sure everything’s okay.” _We? Does that mean_ Dean _is in my room too? Oh God I don’t want him to see my puffy crying face. . ._

You strained your ears for any indication the oldest Winchester - or the biggest crush you’d ever had - accompanied Sam on this unnecessary courtesy check, but there was no sound.

That wasn’t really a surprise, both brothers were naturally silent on their feet from years of hunting. A loud sigh came from the door,

“We know you’re awake ,” Sam finally informed you bluntly, so with a short huff you finally rolled over to face the door with the blanket still over your face.

“I’m fine Sam. . .” you groaned like you were annoyed even though his concern was sort of endearing, “It’s just been a hard day is all.”

“ , it’s 10 a.m.” he countered uncertainly, and then you did hear footsteps moving to your bedside. When the bed dipped you let out another offensive groan,

“I don’t want you to see me. . . and I don’t really want to talk about it right now.”

“Well I don’t care, we can hear you through the whole Bunker sweetheart,” you froze. That was Dean.

_Dean is sitting on my bed, trying to get me to talk about how my boyfriend cheated on me last night. Great._

“Dean - Sam seriously, I look like _shit_!” both brothers scoffed at that comment, and you could hear the smile in Sam’s voice,

“Umm, you’re forgetting we’ve both seen you covered in blood and monster guts more than once.” _oh yeah, I did forget about that._

“Fine. . . but you guys asked for it.” with that shining display of confidence, you flipped the comforter off of your upper body only to come face to face with Dean.

Bless his little heart he showed no signs of being repulsed by your appearance even though it was quite possible you looked like Paula Dean’s _grandmother_ right then.

_No wonder Dean and Sam rock at poker._

When you sat up, Sam took it as an invitation to sit on your other side so you were sandwiched between the two concerned Hunters,

“What’s wrong, you look like you’ve been crying all night!” Sam put a huge hand on your thigh in a comforting gesture just as Dean leaned over you and tagged him in the shoulder with a closed fist,

“Nice Sammy, real nice.” he chastised gruffly, “You look fine short stuff, now what’s got you all weepy?” you swallowed and looked between them, feeling humiliation sneak into your brain.

_God I feel so pathetic. Here goes._

“My boyfriend cheated on me last night. .” you sniveled and focused on Sam’s hand rubbing your leg. Both brothers stiffened a fraction,

“The guy you’ve been dating for three weeks?” Dean asked with a disgusted tent to his deep voice. You’re features scrunched up with the burn of tears,

“I know it’s not that long, but - but it still kills me okay? I know that’s so pathetic. . .” there was silence and you couldn’t handle it so you kept talking,

“I mean what? I wasn’t _good_ enough for him. . .? What _part_ of me wasn’t good enough? My personality? Do I have like some crazy weird intolerable _tick_ that I don’t know about? What if I’m never good enough for anyone, like I could -”

“Hey, hey whoa!” Sam finally broke in to stop your embarrassing rant, “I guarantee that it had nothing to do with you, okay?” he moved in to sling a heavy arm around your shoulder, and pulled you firmly to him,

“I mean this is probably a good thing if you think about it, because that piece of shit wouldn’t have lasted two seconds in your life. There’s no way!” more tears pooled in your eyes,

“Then I can never have _anyone_!” your voice was strained with miserable tears, “I’m gonna be alone forever! Oh God this is horrible. . .” a sob caught in your chest, but you worked to battle it down. . .

No way were you completely breaking down in front of the Winchesters. No fucking way.

“No, no, _no_!” Dean cut in, giving Sam an exasperated look, “You just gotta find someone who will be able to keep up with this lifestyle . It’s really not the end of the world.” but it _felt_ like it was,

“I have to marry a _Hunter_?!” you wailed brokenly, “No Dean! They’re all. . They're all dicks! I can’t do that. . .” you felt Sam hide a snicker in the hair on the top of your head, as you took in Dean’s dumbfounded expression.

_Whoops that came out wrong,_

“I mean except you guys obviously, I love you guys.” There was a spark of something in Dean’s eye when you said that, but you wouldn’t let yourself believe for one minute that the eldest Winchester felt a damn thing for you but annoyed big brother.

“But I mean, like. . .  _that_ would ever happen, am I right?” you gestured between you and the brothers, before you froze at their expressions. _God my foot tastes so good, that I can’t stop sticking it in my mouth._

Your face heated up like someone was holding a match to it, and Sam actually laughed out loud.

Sam knew about your little crush on his brother, and he was totally rooting for you, but knew you would never grow the balls to do anything about it. _Glad my idiocy is so funny to him._

“You know what?” Sam piped up after a moment of silence for your dignity, “You need a day out of here . A day to do whatever you want.” you thought for a moment.

“I actually kind of want to go to the mall. . .” you smiled at the guilty admission, relishing the way both Hunters cringed at the idea, “but what’s the fun if I’m alone?” you shrugged and hopped off your bed, leaving both brothers to look after you for a second.

Then all of a sudden Hell froze over,

“I’ll go.” Dean’s deep manly voice spoke up on your way into the hallway, and you spun around,

“Wh - what?” you stuttered dumbly, not believing your ears. He grimaced like the words were poison,

“I’ll uh - I’ll take you to the mall. . . Buy ya whatever you want.” he nodded with a tight smile, “You deserve it after all this.” you blinked at him, and shifted your eyes over to Sam who had the exact same expression he did when Cas was watching porn in front of everyone.

“You. . . Don’t have to do that with me if you don’t want to Dean.” but butterflies were assaulting your belly at the notion that Dean might want to take you out,

“Then it’s settled,” he rose from your bed abruptly and clapped his hands together, “we’re leaving in ten sweetheart.” he gave you a wink and moved past you to the door, leaving you and Sam to stare at each other in disbelief.

Sam composed himself first,

“I’ve only ever seen Dean go to the mall when he’s trying to get _laid_. . .” he told you,

“You don’t mean. . .” you breathed feeling excitement bubble in your veins,

“You’re a smart girl , you connect the dots.” he grinned widely and heaved himself from your bed, towering over you all of a sudden. “The only difference here is Dean actually cares about you.”

“Oh my God. . .” you stared up at Sam allowing your hopes to rise. Sam gifted you a rough pat on the shoulder on his way out the door,

“Go get em’ tiger.” he chuckled to himself and left you to get ready for shopping with Dean. _Oh sweet baby J, I can’t believe this shit_.

********

“Oh gah, this whole place smells like a college porno.” you cracked a smile at the comment as you browsed the tables in Hollister. “I feel like I need a fucking flashlight in here. . . Holy shit 80 bucks for a tank top? What the _Hell_!” you shushed him on a giggle,

“Dean people can _hear_ you!” but you were still grinning from ear to ear.

The big man just looked so out of place in this store, with his heavy duty dark blue jacket and workboots.

“I don’t give a damn,” he was fiddling with the flimsy tank top with a confused expression on his beautiful face, “seriously, is this thing made of gold or something?” a woman folding shirts on the table gave him a dirty look that he shot right back without hesitation,

“Don’t worry Dean, I’m not gonna buy anything that expensive.” he shook his head,

“No I told you whatever you wanted, I would get you so buy away girlfriend.” he grumbled the sentence out so gruffly that you had to squeeze your legs while you laughed at him, in order to avoid pissing yourself.

His macho exterior seemed unpierceable when it came to your laughter as he balled up the tank top and tossed it back on the table right in front of the saleswoman.

She glared hard at the back of his head, and you mouthed a silent “ _sorry_ ” as you lead him out of the store.

“Where to next?” he seemed genuinely interested, and that made you happy since your idea of a good time was not dragging around a reluctant man through the mall while you tried to keep his spirits high.

“Well. . . I kind of need some new bras. . .” you peeked up at him, and were surprised when he took it in stride, not even a _flinch_. . . _He is damn good at that poker face thing,_

“Alright then lead the way,” out of nowhere his big hand enveloped yours. If he noticed your startle, he didn’t comment on it, and you quickly made up for it by intertwining your fingers in his huge ones.

 _Stay calm, stay calm. . Oh God this feels so nice_!

Glancing up at him you reddened when you saw him raking his eyes over your purposely sexy outfit. You wore light skinny jeans with reasonable black heels to show off your toned figure, and a top that let him know you weren’t a flat chested man.

All while making sure you didn’t look like a total bimbo, because let’s be honest, you would rather die than look like a trashy halfwit. Even after you caught him staring, his warm hand stayed laced with yours up until you walked under the sensors at Victoria’s Secret, then he balked a little bit.

“You can wait outside if you want, men like never go in here.” you kept a smile on your face even though inside you were screaming _“STAY WITH ME!!”_ Sadly Dean took your cop out,

“Yeah I think I’ll just wait at the food court for ya, I’m starving.” your face fell a fraction, but you correct it before he noticed. Silly you, Winchester’s notice everything, he leaned in close and whispered,

“Too much pink in there for my blood, babydoll.” _Babydoll. Oh good lord, I wish I could record that and and make it my ringtone. Just that one word in his voice on repeat. Yeah I could masturbate to that shit._

“O - okay,” you stuttered, mentally noting that you now needed new panties. Dean straightened and smirked,

“See you in a bit,” you watched him go with a half lidded gaze murmuring,

“See ya. . .” pretty much to yourself after he was long gone. _Snap out of it bitch, you need some sexy panties and shit. . ._ “Okay.” you answered yourself, and gave a shuddering sigh before making a beeline to the lingerie section.

Even if you didn’t buy any of it, you still liked to look. . .

Liked to imagine having the lace garments being torn from your body as a certain sexy Hunter ravaged you to the point of melting. . Kissing every inch of you with those plush lips and - _Okay! That’s enough you crazy creep ass! Jesus, get a hold of yourself woman._

“Hey are you looking for something special?” a shrill enthusiastic voice startled you into reality, and you struggled for the right answer. Now normally you would have said _‘no just looking’_ but something about today seemed like you were on a lucky streak so instead you answered,

“Actually I was hoping to find something sexy for my boyfriend. . It’s our anniversary.” you both giggled like you were besties sharing secrets and she immediately grabbed your arm and pulled you toward the back corner,

“I think I have something that will be perfect,” she gushed, “now do you prefer red, black, white, pink, or midnight blue?” she blinked at you expectantly,

“Uhm. . why don’t you just keep em comin over the dressing room door?” you told her with a wink, “I’m feelin’ like a big spender today.”

“Super!” _she's definitely mainlining coffee today_. After about two minutes the girl shoved an arm load of racey options into your dressing room at the end of the fluorescent hallway,

“Start with these sweetie, I’ll be back in twenty minutes if I don’t hear from you sooner!” she practically frolicked off to help another customer and left you to your thoughts.

_Alright. . let’s get this party started._

There were mild options like simple bra and panty sets, and then it got interesting with babydoll tops, flashes with stockings, and seamless sheer body suits. Your face reddened as you wondered why you thought you were brave enough to do this.

_Okay. . . I’m just gonna go for it._

You picked up matching midnight blue lace panties and slipped them up knowing full well that once they were on you had to buy them, then fastened the matching lace pushup bra behind your back.

Before looking in the mirror you decided to complete the look with sheer stockings, buckling them to your panties with the flashes. As an afterthought you threw on a see through angel white babydoll top and finally slipped back into your black high heels before turning to the mirror with bated breath.

 _Holy motherfucking shit I’m hot! Wow. . ._ There was a knock at the door.

“Yeah?” you asked while checking yourself out at every angle,

“Mind if I come in?” a rumbling deep voice seeped through the door. You eyes went round and you froze,

“Dean?” it sounded like a squeak,

“No it’s Santa Claus,” he chuckled, “yeah it’s Dean now let me in, it’s a _battlefield_ out here.” a twinge of jealousy at the idea of women eye fucking Dean sparked in your blood,

“But. . .” you started nervously,

“But what? Let me in.” he pretty much commanded,

“But I’m practically _naked_!” you yell whispered, allowing your inner 70 year old to come out in your bout of self consciousness. He was quick to answer,

“ _And_?” he pressed, “I’ve seen you _completely_ naked before - Sammy too - now open the damn door!” his whispering was getting forceful too, and you smirked as you pictured the panic on his face while he was surrounded by pink.

“This is different than getting injured on a hunt Dean!” you insisted although your resolve was cracking after an impatient groan from Dean you relented, 

“Shit. . . Fine but no ogling! And - and no judging!” you added that last part on feeling like a middle school girl with self esteem issues,

“Pinky promise sweetheart, you’re safe with me.” that comment actually gave you the warm and fuzzies inside,

“Now let me in dammit!”

“Okay. . .” you glanced at yourself one last time in the mirror, and in a last second decision pulled the hair tie from your hair and let the (h/c) curls roll down. . . It was like a sexy bedhead style.

You gulped and put your hand on the handle,

“Okay, I’m opening the door now. . .” there was a quiver in your voice and you wondered if Dean heard it. With a silent prayer and a deep breath you pulled the door inward and hide behind it as it opened, Dean wasted no time in waltzing in and took on a confused expression momentarily when he didn’t see you right away.

He spun around and landed his eyes on yours peeking out from behind the door, and you flushed immediately. It was evident in Dean's gleaming eyes that he noticed,

“Oh shit I can’t do this,” you breathed losing all of your courage once you saw the tall strong dreamy Hunter in all of his 6’1 glory. Those gorgeous green eyes crinkled in concern,

“Can’t do what ?” he asked gently, “Why are you hiding behind the door?” he reached out and gripped the edge of the door and pulled insistently, smirking when you held on with all your might as obvious panic flooded your features.

“Dean please -” you begged desperately when he pulled a little harder on the door, you knew for a fact that you wouldn’t stand a chance if he were really trying. His eyebrows raised at your sudden plea, but then he took on a mischievous glint in his eye,

“Oh . . .” he leered suggestively, “What do you got on back there princess?” you swallowed audibly, the timid look in your eye had him grinning wolfishly.

“Don’t tell me you’re _nervous_ sweetie. . .”

The way his voice dropped made something tighten just above your hips, and your legs began to shake at the feeling.  _Oh good lord, if his voice alone has this affect on me. . . I’m done for._

“Come on out, show me what’s got you all wound up.” he made it sound so easy, and why shouldn’t he? Dean had probably never felt self conscious in his entire life. You shook your head at him, kicking yourself for not being more bold.

The big man looked down at you, cocking his head with mock displeasure evident in his features, but he was clearly trying not to smile as he moved toward you hiding spot behind the door in a domineering fashion,

“Uh oh sweetheart. . .” he scolded lightly with his lips pushed out in a pout, his shadow cast you in darkness behind the door when he got right up in your space, “someone’s being a bad girl. . .” _Oh my God. Oh. My. God._

He smiled widely at your shocked expression,

“I’m gonna pull on this door one more time, and if you hold on again I might have to punish you.” unable to speak, you nodded mutely at the man you’d lusted after for over a year now.

Without taking his eyes away from yours, Dean pulled the door toward him and with some courage you let it go and stood straighter,

“Holy fuck.” he groaned as he took you in, watching you startle when the dressing room door slammed. His lust filled eyes explored every bell and whistle of your outfit with a hunger you’d never seen in a man before, and your heart leaped with new-found triumph.

“What’s the matter Dean?” you dared to tease him, “Cat got your tongue?” a low growl resonated from his chest and you gasped when he connected his darkened green eyes with yours.

There was no way you could have prepared for what he said next,

“I think a certain _pussy’s_ about to have my tongue in a minute.” you gasped and felt hotness start to seep into your panties, but you managed to respond on pure luck alone,

“I thought you already ate Dean.” he licked his bottom lip wantonly,

“Well I’m hungry for something else now baby.” Oh God no amount of prep work could have prepared you for Dean’s level of game. It was much too strong. Just when you expected him to crowd into you and take you roughly on the wall, he backed away with a sinister smile and sat purposefully on the bench across the small space,

“Wha-”

“No way I’m takin’ that sexy little thing off just yet sugar, why don’t you give me a little show?” you reddened and stepped forward on shaky legs from your anticipation. He grinned at you,

“Come on, give me a twirl.” he ordered with a swirling motion of his index finger, your eyes glazed over at the thought of that thick digit inside of you. You did as he asked, even rocking your hips a little and feeling yourself from waist to breasts.

It was his turn to have glazed eyes.

“Want you to touch me. . .” you mewled, leaning your shoulders back against the far wall and rolling your hips out toward him like you’d seen strippers do.

Apparently it worked because Dean was up and off the bench quicker than you could say  _‘fuck me’_ , with his hands on your hips feeling greedily as you continued rolling.

“Goddamn. . .” he breathed just before snapping one of the fabric straps on your thigh. You whimpered needily, craving his touch and wanting nothing more than to be out of those clothes.

“Dean-” he got the message and out of nowhere whipped out his knife, eyeing your panties with blown pupils. Before you could protest, he had a hold of the soaked crotch liner and slid his knife between the fabric and your most sacred skin.

Although Dean had steady hands from a life of Hunting, you still rose to your tiptoes with a nervous little whine to keep your sex as far away from the gleaming blade as possible,

“You’re alright , I got you.” Dean rumbled seriously when he noticed your jitters, and it calmed you down to hear your name on his voice like that. He was done in seconds having expertly cut the crotch piece out of the panties leaving you exposed in the most intimate place.

It sparked delicious sensation down below. The anticipation was killing you.

Pocketing the knife, Dean dropped to his knees in front of you and began running his hands up and down your thighs and waist, causing goosebumps wherever his hands ran.

You pushed your hips out toward his face more, wordlessly begging him to taste you as he pressed gentle kisses into your hips and thighs. The tingling on your sex was building, it was so insistent that you snaked your own hand down needing to relieve some pressure only to have your fingers slapped away with a growl.

“That’s _my_ job,” his breath hit your quivering lips and you jerked toward him, forcing yourself to look down because you had to _see_ this happen.

Dean’s full pouty lips pressed onto your folds, kissing first your opening, then your clit lightly enough to make you feel like screaming.

“God I gotta taste you sweetheart. . .” he moaned and gave your pussy another kiss,

“Then do it already! _Please_!” you cried, forgetting that you were in a dressing room for a moment.

He chuckled, and gave you what you wanted, immediately licking long warm stripes up your slit with such practice that you almost screamed out loud. Dean nuzzled on in, his stubble scratching you in the best places, with his tongue sliding from side to side over your throbbing clit, wiggling deep into your folds.

“ _Christ_ Dean!” you mewled as quietly as possible, while you tried to push onto his mouth more.

His lips sucked, his teeth nibbled, and his tongue licked every fucking inch of your sex hungerly and greedily, he had you panting and on edge in mere seconds. You tangled your fingers in his soft hair and kneaded feverishly while his hot mouth worked your over until you saw stars.

The mere sight of him, his face between your legs, glazed green eyes half lidded in pure bliss while he ate you, the muscles in his jaw tightening and relaxing as he selflessly gave you what you needed. . .

The visual was too much by itself, but when he groaned into your pussy, sending strong vibrations through your body, you convulsed and gasped on the precipice of pleasure.

Dean must’ve known you were close because he focused all in on that little pleasure nub, sucking, licking, and humming with abandon until you had to clap a hand over your mouth to keep quiet while your sex exploded.

It was the most mind blowing climax of all time, and it took you forever to come down, rubbing your pussy on his face while he happily licked you through the orgasm.

“Just like cherry pie,” he ground out huskily. You almost joked that if you tasted like cherry pie there was probably something seriously wrong with you, but you _did_ eat a shit ton of pineapple with Sam before you left so you did probably taste sweet.

_God what a happy accident._

But then you realized that Sam probably knew _exactly_ what he was doing when he insisted on pineapple for breakfast.. Not for the first time you thought about how Sam was an excellent wing-man. _I'll have to thank him later._

 

You were a panting mess when Dean rose and gripped your waist to pull you close, but you immediately bounced to your tiptoes to smash your lips to his swollen wet ones.

Tasting yourself on his mouth made you moan and sway, and he pushed his tongue into your mouth to explore you everywhere while snaking a hand up under your see through top and undoing your dark blue bra with deft fingers,

“That’s gotta go.” he mumbled against your lips as the material fell to the floor with a thud. His full lips slid from your mouth, down your jaw and neck, nipping in the most sensitive places on the way down to the fringe on your babydoll top resting over the tops of your breasts.

He followed the fabric down the valley of your chest and made you jump when he nipped the inside of each of your breasts with more than a little pressure,

“Fuck _Dean_ , you’re amazing. . .” you breathed deliriously. And he was. Of course you’d always imagined Dean Winchester being a God in the sack, but nothing like this. . . This was simply phenomenal.

“I know baby,” he smiled as he kissed over the thin see through material to your left nipple that was already hard with your arousal, “you’re so goddamn beautiful. . . been waiting to do this.”

He sucked hard on your sensitive little nub, and you arched your back with a gasp.

The barely there fabric, between your skin and his laving tongue made the torture all the more vivid. It your skin felt hypersensitive to the touch, and it felt like lightning struck every time he sucked the tingling nubs into his hot mouth. . . and it was shooting straight to your soaked pussy.

He had you writhing on the wall suppressing groans as his teeth grazed over your painfully hard nubs, but you couldn’t hold back a yelp when he bit down suddenly.

“Ma’m?” your eyes went wide. It was the employee who helped you earlier, she was back to check in. Dean glanced up with flashing eyes and a sick grin, dipping back to get right back to business while the woman waited behind the door, but this time he added his fingers to the mix. 

You had to try and stay calm while he played your pussy like a banjo and sucked your tits like a breastfeeding baby. _I'm so fucked._

“Y - yes?” you managed to stutter scratchily,

“Is. . . Everything alright in there?” she sounded suspicious, and you tried to block out everything Dean was doing. It was a losing game,

“Um yeah - yeah I’m fine, I’m only about halfway through the choices!” your voice broke and quaked violently and you cursed yourself. Dean was relentless, even going as far as swirling his two rough fingers inside of your waiting opening and stroking your clit with his thumb, all while he worked your tits expertly.

_Two can play this game._

“Do you need me to grab any other sizes for you?” you immediately shoved your hand over Dean’s belt into his jeans, gripping his thick cock firmly with your shaking hand, he gasped and stood up straight to push himself against you.

“No no I think I found just the right size already!” you called pointedly, “Thanks for your help!” he pulled his fingers from your wet heat to fumble with his belt and zipper while you began pumping his thick length before he even got his pants off.

“F - _fuck_. . .” he breathed brokenly, tipping his head back and closing his eyes tight against your motion. The raw, fucked out sound of his voice made your pussy pulse with want, and you moved your free hand down to run it through your slick folds, collecting wetness along the way.

You look up to see Dean watching you with darkened eyes, so without breaking eye contact you took your slick-coated hand and smeared it all over his throbbing member slowly but with enough pressure to make him growl low and long.

His eyes dilated just before he gripped your hips and spun you swiftly to the mirror with such force and haste that you had to brace your hands on the shiny glass in order to keep from falling.

You watched his reflection as he urgently shed his jacket and flannel with his eyes on your ass the whole time.

The breakneck speed with which he pulled off his shirt almost made you laugh, but his bare chest and muscled torso made your breath catch. He was perfect in every way, the long thick erection springing from his unzipped jeans only attributed to that thought.

“God Dean, you’re _gorgeous_. . .” you murmured connecting with his eyes in the mirror,

“Oh shut up,” he chuckled with a shake of his head, “now hike your leg up on the bench.” he patted your inner thigh to hurry you along, and you immediately obeyed clacking your heel clad foot up on the smooth surface, spreading yourself wide for Dean.

God you were so ready.

Two big hands clapped your ass, and squeezed lustfully causing you to bow your body so your aching sex was pushed out further for him, on display to his blown eyes.

“Dean please. . . I need you inside of me.” you begged shamelessly, watching him smirk in the glass as he sidled up to your throbbing, dripping pussy. His fingers tested out the waters caused you to jump and shake the mirror,

“So wet for me. . . So sexy baby.” he purred before dragging his thick tip along your slit with enough pressure to catch on your opening with every pass.

You tried to push back on him, and he gripped your hips with a bruising force, making you curl your fingers on the mirror. Two long seconds of anticipation later Dean thrust into you to the hilt in one solid push.

You cried out loudly at the sudden thrust. The feeling was overwhelming as it was unbelievable. . . He filled you up more than anyone you’d ever felt and it was so satisfying that you wished you could keep him inside of you forever.

Dean shoved your entire body into the mirror, where he pinned you with his hips and covered your mouth with a strong hand to keep anymore sounds in.

He snaked one hand under your left knee to hike your leg up, further off of the bench so your thigh was touching your side, while he allowed you to adjust to his size for a moment against the cool glass,

“I always knew you’d be tight sweetheart, your little cunt’s squeezing me babygirl.” your walls clenched at the sound of his voice, he was buried so deep and he was so _big_. . so hard inside of you.

“So _big_ Dean. . .” you mewled into his hand, whimpering with sparks of pleasure when he finally started to move.

"I know baby, you can take it." he promised, with a little comforting squeeze to your raised thigh.

It started slow; he drug himself out halfway out before pushing in again, the pace was agonizing and you needed more so you humped backward on him.

He got the message and rammed into you suddenly with such force the mirror trembled and your body jumped with the impact. The pace he set was relentless, and with every thick stroke he connected with a sweet spot deep in your channel,

“Dean!” it was muffled by his hand, and he hoisted your leg up even higher allowing the bend in your knee to rest in the crook of his elbow so he could brace his hand on the wall next to your head. The change in angle somehow made you feel _tighter_ and he hit you even _deeper_. . .

Somehow seeing him in the mirror like that, railing you roughly from behind, heightened your arousal impossibly as the hot coil of liquid pleasure tightened low in your belly.

His expression was all man.

Lips pressed in a line, while his brows were knit together in intense concentration. . . He looked so taken and consumed by the moment, and he was obviously desperate and craving his peak.

Your walls were clenched down on his thick cock as you neared sweet release, but he kept pumping into you through the compression. You were absolutely _aching_. . . Falling apart under his determined assault.

Your throat choked on gasps and whimpers, and he released your face to trail his fingers down to your fluttering clit and then you were done for. His glinting eyes met yours and the second he pinched your buzzing nub he mouthed,

“ _Mine_.” it was clear as day, and it set you off.

Your walls immediately clamped down on his wide shaft and convulsed as you rocketed through your electric climax.

“FUCK!” you screamed, having to force your eyes open so you could see his biceps flex and chest clench as he filled you with his hotness. His fingers dug almost painfully into your skin, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care as you came down slowly, his sputtering movements were dragging out your orgasm deliciously.

You came down panting and leaning heavily against the floor length mirror, with only enough strength left to give Dean a worn out smile in the reflection.

As he gently pulled out of your sensitive heat, he bent down to kiss your shoulders lovingly.

The kisses and massaging of his hands on your hips were so sweet that you knew then and there this wouldn’t be a one time thing, and it made your heart swell.

“Dean, that was-”

“Amazing.” he finished for you with a smile and more kisses to your sweat sheened skin.

“Amazing. . .” you agreed, “who would’ve thought a big strong Hunter like you, would take advantage of little old me in the midst of an emotional crisis?” you kept your voice light and playful, in no way were you upset about this.

You'd wanted Dean since the day you met him. He chuckled in the crook of your neck, making you shiver,

“Oh babydoll I’m gonna do it over and over. . . until you come to your senses.” he placed his chin on the top of your head and looked at you in the mirror, “you’re mine now . Get used to it.” the words were gruff, but his tone was sweet so you smiled at him.

Dean was claiming you as his, and there wasn’t a better feeling in the world,

“I don’t think I ever can,” you whispered seductively, “especially if you plan on fucking me like _that_ all the time.” he gave you a squeeze, and you whined when he moved away to start dressing,

“Sweetheart,” you watched him shrug his shirt on with your back to the mirror, “that was me in a rush, you ain’t seen nothin yet.” he winked at you and you had to bite back an excited giggle.

Just as he fastened his belt and threw his jacket on, a loud angry knock rattled the dressing room door,

“I can hear you _both_ in there!” an employee shouted, “I’m going to have to ask you to leave the store.” you looked at Dean with wide eyes, but he was grinning like an idiot and gathering your street clothes.

“That’s fine by me,” Dean called back with a chuckle, “I finished five minutes ago.” with that he opened the door to reveal a dumbfounded manager on the other side who instantly reddened at the sight of Dean.

You smirked. _Yeah bitch he’s mine. Dean Winchester is mine!_

“Here’s for the outfit, even though _you_ should be paying me for the free show.” he gave her a kind smile and slapped a 100 dollar bill into her hand before intertwining your fingers,

“Come on sweetheart let’s get you home.” you balked at the sets of eyes on you throughout the store.

“Dean!” you squealed as he drug you out of the dressing room in only your lingerie, “I can’t walk to the car like this!” he had a shit eating grin on his face when he turned back to you,

“Well then we better run huh?”

_Oh Jesus Christ. . ._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions are always welcome! I love to hear what you all think :)
> 
> Btw I work at Victoria's secret on the days I don't have classes and this shit happens more often than you might think. People be horny. Although when they get caught the mall cops get called in, which is all manner of entertaining in itself!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed ~


End file.
